


One Last Deal

by DiamondbackMako16



Category: Errementari: The Blacksmith and the Devil (2018)
Genre: Demon, Drama, Gen, Human, Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot, This will actually play into the Errementari series I'm working on, consider this a prologue to my first fic, somewhat friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 08:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondbackMako16/pseuds/DiamondbackMako16
Summary: One second Usue was being led out of Hell by Sartael and the next, she was waking up in Blanca's arms with Sartael threatening the townsfolk.But what happened between those scenes? How did Sartael know about the townsfolk's abuse and what led to his lie about her being a Saint?What exactly went on during that trek from Hell to the mortal realm?*Bit of a  prologue for my Destiny over Fate series. Also works as a stand alone to what I think happened from the time Sartael led Usue out of Hell to when she woke up surrounded by the villagers.*





	One Last Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I just want to point out that all rights for Errementari: The Blacksmith and the Devil go to Paul Urkijo. He's the one that created these awesome characters. I am just a poor fanfic author making NO money off this fic. 
> 
>  
> 
> This posting is clearly for the fun and enjoyment of other fanatics. 
> 
> A/N: As mentioned in the tags, this story works as a one-shot, but also serves as a prologue to my upcoming Errementari "Destiny over Fate" series.

Usue kept her gaze downward as she was led down the long, darkened tunnel, her bare feet kicking up sand as she trudged along. She would only look up for a brief moment when she would silently be directed in a different direction before averting her gaze once more.

She was too busy wallowing in her guilt to fully take in her surroundings.

She should have made him come with her.

She should have told him that it was okay…that they could find another way to contact and perhaps even _save_ her mother…

Maybe together, they could have found another demon to help them…a more reliable one.

_One that wouldn’t go back on their word._

Usue peeked up at the demon holding her hand.

This one, Sartael, was quick to back out on their deal the second he stepped foot out of his imprisonment, going as far as to admit to doing so right to her face before dashing off into the night. Then she turned to the other demon, Alastor, and _he_ had flat out lied to her.

He had promised to take her straight to her mother in exchange for her soul.

It was an extreme price, but one she accepted none the less.

What else was she supposed to do?

Patxi was as good as dead and the demon that promised to find her mother had gone back on his word.

At a loss of what to do, she went to her guardian for comfort, and what did he do?

He slapped her and told her to go to Hell.

Well, she didn’t need to be told twice, and there just so happened to be another demon in the room.

She didn’t know who the stranger was, but he was another denizen from Hell and that was good enough for her.

What a fool she had been to ever approach him…

Despite his conversation with Sartael, he had seemed like a much nicer demon, going as far as to ask if she was sure she was willing to go to Hell to see her mother. His voice had been so soft and gentle that she couldn’t help but be lured into the obvious trap.

But at the time, she didn’t care, and she accepted his bargain with a single hand shake.

It wasn’t until afterward that Usue realized her mistake and exactly _why_ Sartael had regarded him with flattery and the utmost respect.

She had expected the demon’s true form to be similar to Sartael’s as the man, Alastor, seemed to be the same height as every other man in the village.

How horribly wrong she was…

After Alastor had released her hand, she watched as he straightened, and to her surprise, he started growing…and growing…and _growing…_

Her mouth had dropped agape at the sight of the now gigantic, monster of a demon that stood twenty, maybe even thirty feet tall.

Then the last thing she remembered was the sound of his laugh and the sight of his trident hurling towards her before everything went black. Next thing she knew, she was in what looked like a large cavern and was surrounded by dozens of other humans- no…not humans… _souls…_

Souls of the damned that were condemned to the pit for their sins…all marching towards the burning inferno that made up the gates.

_“You should see the lines of lost souls dragged along by their guilt without anyone forcing them, waiting to get into Hell…”_

Sartael’s words had rung through her head as she watched the weeping, yowling men and women trudge towards their eternal doom…

_“-And once they’ve passed through those gates, there’s no going back-“_

It was that line that made her hesitate, and at that moment, she was _more_ than willing to back out of the deal.

She had looked around to tell Alastor so and…he was nowhere to be found…

The poor girl remembered the panic she felt as she had frantically looked all around, hoping to catch sight of the large demon, only to discover that he was nowhere in the vicinity.

He had abandoned her…just like Sartael.

That was _twice_ she had fallen for the lies of a demon… _twice_ she had given or done something for them, and _twice_ she got the short end of the stick.

She would have turned and left herself, but…she had no idea how to get back to the land of the living. There was also the fact that several smaller demons were urging the crowd forward, and despite her protests, she was still ushered forward as the wave of souls moved forward, pushing Usue onwards as they went.

It wasn’t until she was at the mouth of the gates that she finally broke free and just…stood there, gawking at the roaring flames that emitted from beyond the entrance.

 _“Hey kid! Are you going in or what?!”_ A demon had yelled.

And she _had_ thought of walking forward…of just ending it all…

She was already there…she had nothing, _no one_ to go home to…and if there was _one_ silver lining, it was that at least here, she could finally meet and be with her mother…

She looked around for a moment longer and was about to step forward when two strong hands grabbed her from behind.

What happened next had been a blur.

Patxi was there…and so was Sartael…then Alastor was there…

Usue made sure to humiliate him for his betrayal.

Then, as soon as it all started, it ended.

Usue and Patxi shared a hug, and the older man instructed her to leave with Sartael though not before promising to find her mother.

She trusted him.

She knew that _he_ would keep his word.

That was why at the moment, she had little problem with leaving him behind as Sartael took her by the hand and led her away.

 _Now_ though…

Now she felt that they should turn back and save him from whatever fate awaited him, but…something told her it was already too late for him.

There was no going back…only forward.

Still, it didn’t stop her from worrying about the old man, and she hesitantly looked up at her demon guide.

“Sartael?” she asked timidly.

The demon’s frilled ear twitched.

“ _What_?” he growled.

The girl cringed, “Is…is Patxi…is he going to be alright?”

Sartael was silent for a moment. “I don’t know.”

“Oh…”

Well that wasn’t very reassuring…

The two continued to walk in silence.

“What about you?” Usue tested, “Are _you_ going to be alright?”

She didn’t really understand all the bureaucracy talk that went on between Sartael and Alastor, but judging by the smaller demon’s reaction to being demoted, it couldn’t be good.

Sartael glanced down at the human child from the corner of his eyes before averting his gaze forward.

“I’ll be fine.” He answered, though he sure as hell didn’t sound so sure of it himself.

“He won’t hurt you…will he?” Usue fretted, “Alastor, I mean…”

The demon tightened his hold, and Usue clenched her jaw as she did her best to hold back a cringe. His hand was so sweaty…

“He won’t…so long as I don’t return…” Sartael replied.

Usue gave him her full attention. That was the second time he mentioned not returning to Hell. “Can you actually _do_ that? Can demons really not come back to Hell if they didn’t want to?”

“…Some do, yes.”

“Don’t…don’t the other demons get… _angry_? For leaving like that?”

“Oh _yes_. They do.”

Usue’s eyes widened, “Aren’t you afraid?”

Sartael gave a small growl, “ _Of course I am_!” he hissed. He paused when the child flinched, and he took a calming breath, “But that’s why I’m not going to let them find me, and that why we have to _keep moving_!” he gave her arm a small tug as he quickened his pace.

Usue stumbled a bit before righting herself. “But where will you go?” she pressed.

The demon rolled his eyes. Were all human children this annoying?

“I’ll find somewhere to go.” He answered cryptically before glaring at the child, “In fact, if it weren’t for you, I’d be miles from here by now!” That was a lie. Knowing his luck, he’d still be stuck in that bear trap, being beating mercilessly by those idiotic townsfolk, before being captured again…but she didn’t need to know that tiny detail. Besides, maybe they would have gotten tired eventually and maybe he would have been able to slip away before they could throw him back in that cramped cage. It was wishful thinking.

Usue blinked up at him.

She wanted to snap back that he didn’t _have_ to be there. That it was technically _his_ fault she accepted someone else’s deal in her quest to have some sort of contact with her mother. If he had kept his word, she would have _never_ turned to Alastor.

She wanted to fight him on this, but something told her it was best to bite her tongue.

After all, he _was_ her only way out of here…

Perhaps it was best she just kept quiet.

“I’m sorry.” She offered.

Sartael merely grunted.

They continued in silence for a few more moments.

“…Thank you for coming to save me.” Usue spoke up once more.

Sartael frowned, “I didn’t exactly have a choice…Patxi made me fulfill my debt to you for setting me free. As I said before, I could have been long gone by now.”

“Oh.” Usue sighed.

She tried being nice.

If Sartael was going to be an ass about it, she was going to let him.

The duo continued their trek down the winding tunnels. It wouldn’t be long till they reached the mortal realm.

Sartael glanced down at the girl. Though he was eager to get rid of her, there was still something that was bothering him…

“How did you get down here anyway?” he inquired.

Usue looked up at him, her mouth agape.

Was he actually asking _her_ something for a change?

“Alastor brought me here.” She answered.

The demon rolled his eyes, “Yes I’m aware for that. What I’m asking is _why_ did he bring you down here? Alastor isn’t one to take children as replacements. At least, not unless someone willingly allowed him to do so, and I _highly_ _doubt_ that old blacksmith would bargain you away. So, either I’m wrong, _or_ …” he narrowed his eyes in the child’s direction.

He had a haunch of what may have happened…he hoped he was wrong…

Usue bit her bottom lip, “I…I made a deal with Alastor…”

Sartael froze in his tracks.

“You _what!?”_

Usue squeezed her eyes shut before timidly casting her gaze upwards, cringing as her blue eyes met the demon’s piercing yellow orbs.  

“I-I…he said he would take me to my mother if I gave him my soul-“

“ _You sold your soul to Alastor?!”_ Usue yelped as Sartael turned and gripped both her shoulders in his hands, his black nails pressing against her soft flesh.

“ _Why_ would you do that, you _stupid_ girl!?” the demon hissed, his eyes seemingly glowing brighter in the dark cavern.

Usue visibly scowled.

She could deal with Sartael blaming her for returning to Hell when he obviously had no intentions of doing so in the first place. She was fine with that.

What she _wouldn’t_ put up with, was _name calling_.

She got enough bullying from the townsfolk; she didn’t need to get mistreated by some low-level demon as well.

She jerked free from his grasp, “I only did it because _you_ lied to me!” she bit out. Eight years old or not, she was going to show him she was no push over.

Sartael blinked as the small human pulled free of his hold, and his ears perked in shocked when she actually snapped at him.

The surprise was short lived though as his frills flattened against his head and his tail flicked side to side in agitation. “ _What_ are you going on about?”

“You said if I set you free, you would help Patxi and find my mother! You lied! I helped you and you went back on your word!” Usue felt her eyes tear up at the memory. Patxi was right…Sartael _was_ a liar…

“I did _no_ such thing!” The demon defended, feeling stupid for arguing with a human child that was literally _centuries_ younger than him, “I told you I would help the blacksmith, and I did-“

“ _No you didn’t!_ I rang the bell and the only reason why the two men let Patxi go was because they got scare of Alastor.”

“Which was my plan from the beginning.” Sartael growled, “ _No_ demon is spared from a blessed bell…not even a demon as strong as Alastor. The pain is enough to make anyone’s disguise faulter, and when that happened, I knew those cowards wouldn’t be interested in carrying out their death sentence and would be more focused on saving their own skins.”

Usue narrowed her eyes. Though she didn’t want to believe him, she still couldn’t rule out the fact that perhaps he really _did_ have everything planned out at he claimed.

Don Mateo always did say that the devil and his demons were dangerously quick witted and intelligent…

“What about my mother? You _promised_ you would find my mother.” She crossed her arms.

Sartael gave a frustrated growl, “I’ll admit, I _may_ have been a bit dishonest about that part of the deal…”

Usue’s glare hardened and the demon continued, “But I can’t be blamed! Do you realize how many _souls_ are down here? It would have taken me days, if not _weeks_ to find her!”

“You said time doesn’t pass for you.”

“That doesn’t mean I want to waste it on an endless search!” Sartael’s tail thrashed. Maybe he should just let her stay here and let _her_ find her mother on her own…

The girl sent her glare at the ground, “…I heard there’s thousands of demons in Hell.” She argued stubbornly.

“They’re not going to stop what they’re doing just to find one girl’s mother, much less, a mother she’s never even met.” Sartael bit back.

Usue didn’t meet his gaze. She _couldn’t_.

Deep down, she knew he was right.

Why the hell would a bunch of demons want to help _her_? And how could she ever expect for _one_ demon to search for _one_ soul amongst millions of others?

It was close to impossible.

But still, could one really blame her for trying? For wanting to start _somewhere_?

The two fell into silence as the tears began to blur Usue’s vision. She gave a small sniffle.

Sartael cringed.

Great. Now she was _crying_ …

The demon shifted on his feet before clearing his throat, “Now that we’ve cleared all that up, shall we continue?” he offered as he held out his hand once more.

Usue didn’t take it. She didn’t even move from her spot.

Sartael gave a frustrated groan, “We can’t stay here! Alastor will send others to get us…we have to keep-“

“Do _you_ have a mother?”

Sartael froze at the inquiry.

“…What?”

Finally, Usue looked up and Sartael could see the tear streaks on her ash covered face.

“Do you have a mother?” she repeated.

Sartael furrowed his ridged brow, “Of course I do!” Unlike some of the older, original demons, Sartael, like many of the other existing demons now, _was_ created via sexual reproduction and thus, he _did_ have a mother…and a father.

Usue paused to take in this information before continuing, “Have you seen her lately?” she asked, already knowing the answer.

“ _No_.” Sartael snapped. Of course he hadn’t…he had been held prisoner for the past _eight years_!

“When did you last see her?” the girl continued.

Sartael paused to think for a moment, “Shortly before my capture eight years ago. _Why_?”

He had no idea where she was going with this, nor did he know why he felt compelled to answer such silly questions.

“Do you think of her? Do you _miss_ her?” Usue pried.

Sartael’s jaw dropped.

He _did_ think of his mother… _a lot_.

And he _did_ miss her… _so much_.

Usue sniffled again. Sartael hadn’t answered her, but he didn’t need to. His silence and his facial expression told her everything she needed to know.

“I never met my mother, so I can’t really miss her…but I _do_ think of her… _all the time._ I hear stories about her from when she was alive…the good ones…” Usue took a moment to wipe the tears from her cheeks, “Even though I don’t know a lot about her, I still want to meet her. I was only a baby when I saw her, and I really want to see her again… like I think you want to see your own mother again too.”

Silence.

The low-ranked demon could only stare at the human in awe. A strange feeling arose in his stomach…

What was it?

Sympathy?

Was it possible that he was _sympathizing_ with the child?

Did he actually feel… _sorry…_ for her?

Neither of them had seen their respected mothers in eight years. _That_ _much_ they had in common.

The only real difference was that Sartael actually _knew_ his mother and had developed a rather close bond with her.

The girl, _Usue…_ she didn’t have that bond _or_ those memories, and yet she still felt compelled to meet her mother.

At least _once._

Wouldn’t anyone in her situation want the same thing?

Sartael would.

It wasn’t something he was about to admit out loud, but…yes…had he been in her shoes, he _would_ be curious to meet the one that birthed him.

Hell, if he weren’t such a coward, he’d go and see his mother _now_ …at least one last time before Alastor and the other high ranking demons dragged him away to whatever punishment awaited him…

He let out a deep exhale as he ran his free hand over his face.

He was could now understand Usue’s desperation to see her mother.

Sartael looked back at Usue, his ears dropping slightly.

The girl’s head was still dropped down and she was rubbing a balled fist against one of her eyes.

The demon sighed again.

“I wish there was a way I could help you…” he started slowly, gaining the young one’s attention, “but I can’t. I can’t even help myself. I’m sorry.” It was the best he could do. He was never really good at comforting or apologizing, _especially_ not to children, be they human or demon.

Usue frowned, “You won’t even _try_?” she hiccupped.

Sartael shook his head, “They’ll lock me up the moment I step foot through the gates.”

Usue closed her eyes in despair.

So that was it then? There really _was_ no hope of contacting her mother.

Not unless…

“Then I’m staying.”

Complete. Dead. Silence.

It wasn’t a request.

It was a _statement_.

If Sartael couldn’t, _wouldn’t_ help her, then she would go find her mother herself. She would sneak around what other demons populated the underworld, and she would find her mother, even if it meant spending an eternity in the pit. At least she would finally be with someone that _actually_ loved her.

Sartael however, was having none of it. He risked _too much_ coming back down here to just walk out empty handed.

“That is _not_ going to happen.” He retorted, trident firm in hand.

“I’m _not_ going back up there.” Usue argued as she took a step back.

Sartael tensed, ready to give chase should she choose to run…

“ _They_ don’t want me.” Usue continued. She stepped back when the demon stepped forward.

“Who doesn’t?”

“ _Them!”_ Usue pointed upwards, “The villagers! They hate me because of what my mother did! They tease me _all the time!_ They make fun of me for being different! _”_ Tears of anger and frustration flowed down her face, “I don’t want to _be_ there anymore!” she sobbed.

Sartael paused as he watched the girl break down, “ _Please_ don’t make me go back! I don’t belong there!” she begged.

The demon’s ears dropped further.

As an outcast himself, he could see where she was coming from, but that didn’t mean that Hell was a better alternative.

“I’m sure it’s not all that bad…” he started awkwardly, “Surly _someone_ would miss you if you stayed here-“

“ ** _No_**!”

Sartael flinched at the shout. Apparently, that wasn’t the best approach…

“You _can’t_ stay here.” He stated bluntly.

“Yes I can! It’s _my_ choice!” Usue argued stubbornly.

Sartael could feel his temper rising. He had already gone through enough humiliation from the last eight years, he was _not_ going to be bested by a human _brat_.

He slammed his trident against the ground, but the resulting sound was muffled by the sand that littered the ground. In all, he came off a lot less intimidating than he hoped.

“ _This_ is not up for discussion! Hell is _no place_ for a human child! I _won’t_ allow you to fall under the mercy of Alastor! He’s one of the cruelest demons in Hell and takes mercy on _no one_ , and after that little _stunt_ you pulled on him…” Sartael shook his head, “I don’t know what he’d do to you, but one thing I can be certain is that he’ll make _sure_ you _never_ see your mother.”

He paused to take in Usue’s reaction.

She was afraid. _Good_.

Though that’s not to say that everything Sartael had told her was just a meaningless scare tactic. There was truth within those words.

In the ancient days, back when Alastor was still allied to the Greek Pantheon, he had served as a minor deity of sorts, and presided over issues of vengeance and blood feuds. When he switched alliances and joined the hierarchy of Hell, his cruelty only grew, and he was eventually named the Chief Executioner by Satan himself.

Sartael fought to hold back the chill that threatened to run down his back. 

One doesn’t earn titles like _those_ for being friendly.

And if Alastor wasn’t bad enough, there was also his hand-picked group of followers by his side.

 _The Malebranche_.

Sartael mentally shook his head. If Usue stayed here, she was doomed. If they kept wasting time standing around and arguing, then they were _both_ in trouble.

He wouldn’t be surprised if Alastor was gathering his troops as they spoke.

“Wo-Would he really hurt me?” Usue pipped up, her voice unsure.

She felt she _knew_ the answer…after all, she had already been tricked by the large demon, but she wanted to hear it from Sartael himself.

“Yes. He would. He torments _all_ who reside here, regardless of their sins or their reason for being here.” Sartael confirmed. 

“Even you?” Usue remembered the conversation between the two demons.

Sartael visibly cringed, “Lower demons are never spared.”

Usue deflated in defeat.

There was just no way of winning.

If she went back to the world of the living, she would have to face the continuous bullying from the villagers, and if she stayed, she risked the wrath of the Arch-demon.

“…Is there somewhere else I can go?” she asked meekly.

Sartael furrowed his brow, “As in where? Where do you want to go?”

“With you. Can’t I go with you?”

The demon’s ears shot up at such a request. ‘ _What_?!’

“What? No! No, you can’t just wonder the Earth like some sort of lost soul! It’s either stay in the afterlife or go back in your body, and I think we’ve already made it clear what the best choice is.” He snapped.

Usue looked around in thought, “Well…when I go back into my body, can I leave with you _then_?”

“ _No_!” There was no way in figurative _hell_ , he was going to travel with some annoying little _runt_!

“Then I’ll run away.” Usue lifted her head in defiance.

Sartael groaned. _What did he do to deserve this_?!

“I understand you’re having trouble with your fellow denizens, but you can’t just ‘run away’ from your problems-”

“ _You_ are.”

“I-” Sartael paused and put up a finger, “ _My_ situation is different! I face _extreme punishment_. _You_ will no doubt get a _mere scolding_.” He sneered before thrusting his arm out in her direction once more, “Now let’s _go._ ”

“But-“

“ ** _Now_**!”

Usue jumped and Sartael flinched as his order echoed down the tunnel walls.

‘Excellent way to give away our position!’ the demon scolded himself.

None the less, his bark was enough to get the girl moving, and she reluctantly stepped forward to take his offered hand again.

Sartael gave a satisfied grunt and turned to continue their trek to freedom.

The next several moments were filled with silence as Usue brooded along after the demon.

Eventually, the darkness started to fade, and Sartael’s keen nose could already pick up the faint smell of fresh air.

‘Finally!’ he thought as he continued to pull Usue along. They were _so close_! Just a bit further and she would be back in her body, and he could make a run for it and hopefully, he could get in a few years on the run before someone from Hell found him and brought him home.

Just as he finished this train of thought, the entrance came into view and within seconds, the duo was out of the tunnels and in the middle of the desolate forest that surrounded Usue’s village.

Sartael paused to gain his bearings before giving the girl’s hand a tug.

He wasn’t surprised when he was met with resistance.  

“What did we _just_ talk about?!” he growled as he turned to glare at the girl.

Usue met the demon’s stare but said nothing as she made her last-ditch effort of defiance.

Sartael gave a sharp tug, and Usue stumbled forward, but made no move to continue further.

A low growl rumbled from the demon, “Are you going to walk, or do I have to carry you there myself?!”

Usue was quick to shake her head ‘no’.

Last time he carried her anywhere, he ended up dropping her and she ended up hitting her head on a rock and getting knocked out. Also, now that she saw him in the early morning light, she could see the sweat that drenched his entire body.

Apparently, demons weren’t completely immune to Hell’s intense heat…

Either way, she wasn’t getting any close than necessary.

Sartael meanwhile, was trying to figure out whether she was saying ‘no’ to walking or to being carried.

He settled for dropping the suggestion and simply tugged on her arm again, “Then let’s go, I don’t have all day!”

“…They’ll hurt me…” Usue confessed. Had she not been a spirit and still had a heart, it would be racing right now.

Don Mateo had already struck her not too long ago for freeing a demon…she could only imagine what her punishment would be for willingly bargaining away her soul and condemning herself.

Sartael frowned, “Who will?” he demanded.

“Don Mateo…the town’s priest. He’s my guardian…”

The demon’s brow furrowed further, “He’s struck you?”

Usue nodded, “He hit me last night.”

“Why?”

“For helping _you._ ”

Oh…

Sartael’s face fell at those words.

She helped him…and was _punished_ for it?

And by a _religious figure_ no less?

“Do these punishments happen often?”

Another nod, “Especially when I speak ill of the Church…”

Sartael’s face darkened, “ _Hypocrisy_ at its finest.” He seethed.

He wasn’t kidding when he said that old shit’s soul wasn’t even worth a fly…

He looked over the young girl in thought.

After everything he had been told, he could fully see _why_ she didn’t want to go back. She was as much of a victim as he was.

Like her, he and his closest companions were no stranger to bullying and teasing from the other higher-ranking demons, and he’d be lying if he said that he had never been kicked across the room for getting in Alastor’s way.

Hell, even the _Succubi_ were relentless-

Sartael gave a small shake of his head. Now wasn’t the time to think about _that._

He cast his gaze back at Usue, who was giving him the most pitiful look he had _ever_ seen on a child.

He sighed as he ran a hand over his moist face once more, this time in thought.

_You owe it to her!_

Sartael practically growled at the memory of Patxi, but admittingly…he was _right_.

Sartael thought that by leading Usue out of Hell, he would be fulfilling his debt, but now… _now_ if felt that it would only be fair to make sure she would be well taken care of after his departure.

She deserved better than what she was dealt with in life. She was brave and intelligent for one so young, and despite her bouts of defiance, she was a rather sweet girl.

It was too bad those peasants couldn’t see that _themselves_.

If he hade to guess, they probably loved the damned Saints more- wait…that’s it!

Sartael’s ears perked as he lifted his head in thought. He looked back to the mortal and his eyes lit up as he studied her, his mind formulating a plan.

A smile formed as he came to a resolution.

‘Yes…should work just fine…’ he thought in satisfaction.

Usue, who had been warily watching the demon, took a cautious step back at the sight of his mischievous grin.

 _What was he up to now_?

Seeing the girl grow uneasy, Sartael put up a hand in peace, “It’s okay…I have a plan, but I need you to trust me, _one_ last time.” He gave her a pleading look.

Usue hesitated, and despite herself, she gave a nod and moved closer to the demon, gasping when he reached out and pulled her closer.

“Good, now…listen,” he instructed before leaning down and whispering into her ear.

With furrowed brows, Usue listened to Sartael’s proposal. As he spoke, a smile of her own crept across her own face.

Once he was done, Sartael pulled away and raised a brow, “Does that sound good?”

Usue nodded vigorously, “Yes! Thank you!” then before either of them knew it, Usue had her arms wrapped around the demon in a hug.

Sartael froze before awkwardly patting her on the head, “Yes…but there is still something I have to ask from you in return.”

“What is it?” Usue pried, her unease creeping back in.

Sartael arched down so that he was eye level with her, “Let this be the _last_ pact you _ever_ make with a demon. _Promise_ me… you’ll _never_ sell your soul like that again.” His eyes bore into hers.

Usue gave a final nod, “I promise.”

Sartael held out his hand and Usue took it, and with a final shake, the deal was done.

With that, the duo turned and continued in the direction of the village.

 

Upon arriving, Usue was surprised to see the townspeople huddled around Blanca, who was cradling her lifeless body.

She looked up at Sartael, who simply nodded.

She approached her body as Sartael had instructed, and without hesitating, she dropped down into her still form.

Blackness greeted her only for a split second before her eyes shot open and she took in a quick breath of air followed by a coughing fit.

Shouts of “She’s alive!” and “Thank you God!” sounded out as the villagers ‘rejoiced’ at her return.

‘Liars.’ She thought, even as Blanca asked if she was alright.

“I’m fine.” She assured.

Her foster mother was about to say something else when Sartael popped up on a nearby cart.

“Yokels!” he announced, causing the towns folk to jump and yelp at his sudden arrival.

Sartael continued, “This child is a Saint and they’ve thrown her out of Hell! You must treat her with the utmost reverence!” The next part, he locked eyes with the stunned priest, “Don’t ever send her there again or I will eat your thumbs while you sleep!” he sent a sweeping glare over the villagers.

Usue couldn’t help but smile at the demons over dramatic theatrics.

As his gaze swept over her, their eyes met for a spilt second before he sent a grunt in the crowd’s direction.

“Goodbye!” he bit out, though Usue had a feeling that it was aimed more at her than the frozen denizens.

She watched as Sartael leapt off the cart and made a mad dash towards the surrounding foliage that made up their forest.

And just like that, the demon was out of her life.

Usue sighed as Blanca hugged her close while the villagers stared down at her in awe, whispering amongst themselves of the recent developments.

Things were definitely going to change around there.

 _That much_ was certain.

**Author's Note:**

> Just some stuff to point out; I've blended the mythology of Alastor. In ancient Greek myths, Alastor was the spirit of family feuds as well as vengeance. Ironically, there is also an Alastor in Christian religions, and as mentioned in the film, he is the chief executioner. Here and in later fics, I will blend his origin so that he used to be a minor deity working alongside the Greek gods, but then later switched alliances and became a demonic figure for the uprising Christian faith. 
> 
> The Malebranche mentioned in this fic, is a group consisting of twelve demons that were chosen by Alastor and who help him in coming up with ways to torture the resident sinners. 
> 
> *More info to come*


End file.
